In My Arms
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: An Addek one-shot, set in 6x23, the episode in which Derek was shot, but would have been if Derek hadn't been the one, who was shot ... read to find out


Hey guys,

I wrote a new story. Sky_Fenty inspired me (again). Thanks for this hun.

This story will be an Addek story. :D

Some information:

- the story is set in 6x23 of Grey's Anatomy

- the song is In My Arms by Plumb

- Meredith wasn't pregnant and he and Derek aren't doing great in their relationship

- Addison and Derek started to talk some months before my story is set and become friends again

- I had a really long day so I would be soooo happy if you reviewed my story and tell me what you think about it

Hope you'll enjoy the story.

Love Mariella

* * *

><p><strong>In my arms<strong>

Addison had just arrived at Seattle, because Derek had called her for a TTTS. Addison smiled. She had flown out for a TTTS the very first time she ever was in Seattle. A car has picked her up at the airport and she just entered SGH. She and Derek had started to talk to each other over the months. It was actually really nice to talk to him again. She had him as a friend. Maybe as something more too, but she wasn't ready to admit that.

Derek waited for her at the entrance hall of SGH. The last days had been pretty hard. He had operated a woman, who first looked alright, but then she died and he felt miserable about it. Her husband, Gary Clark, was making it even worse. Derek smiled at Addison and hugged her. "Hey Addie, it's good you're her."

Addison smiled at him. "Always."

He grinned. "Wanna see your patient?"

"Sure. How's she doing?"

"Ok, come with me." Together they went to the patient room.

Christina and Alex were standing by the nurse station. "So, the She-Shepherd is back in town."  
>Alex rolled his eyes. "You know she has a actual name."<br>Christina shrugged. "Yes, sure."  
>Neither of them noticed a man, who overheard their talk. He was looking at Derek Shepherd and the red haired woman by his side and he noticed it. He noticed his looks. He always thought he was together with this blonde doctor, but obviously he seemed to be married. He felt a bit sorry for the red haired doctor. She was really beautiful, but it seemed like there was a change of plan.<p>

Addison and Derek meanwhile left Addison's patient. "So, when can I operate?"  
>"The surgery is scheduled for tomorrow morning if you're ok with that."<br>"Sounds perfect."

Derek smiled at Addison. It felt good that she was back. They had started talking a few weeks ago and it felt good to talk to her again. There was a time in his life when he used to tell her everything and she told him everything. He sighed.

"You ok?"  
>"Sure. I just … do you wanna have lunch?"<p>

"I … and Meredith ok with that?"  
>"Sure."<br>"Ok, so it would be a pleasure."  
>"Then get ready."<br>Addison looked at him confused and Derek grinned at her. "I'll take you outside the hospital."  
>"Outside the hospital?" Addison told him grinning.<p>

"Yes, I found a nice French restaurant a few weeks ago and thought you would like it. Meredith isn't really in French food."  
>Addison grinned. "In ten minutes in the lobby?"<p>

Derek grinned. "Sure. I will just get dressed in something different."

About ten minutes later Addison entered the entrance hall to wait for Derek. An older guy was approaching him. "Excuse me, can you tell me what time it is?"

Addison turned around and looked for the first time completely at him. "Sure, it's exactly 12.30 pm" But the older guys starred at her and it was starting to freak Addison a little bit out. "Is there something you need?" She asked him politely. He looked at her closely and moved closer. "Actually yes, there is Mrs Shepherd."

Addison looked at him in shock. No one in the last years had called her Shepherd. "I am sorry Mr … but …" He pulled out a gun. Addison looked at him in shock. "Wha…"

"Where is your husband?"  
>"I am … not …"<p>

"Oh come on, Dr. Shepherd, seems like you're a surgeon just like your husband."

"I …"  
>"Tell me where your husband is." He pointed the gun closer to her chest. Addison couldn't answer him, because in this moment Derek was coming downstairs. The man grinned at her. "Oh, there he comes."<p>

Derek looked at Addison and noticed she was standing there with Gary Clark and he was a bit confused that he was standing so close to her. He went up to them and then he noticed the gun that he was pointing and Addison, at his Addison. He thought his heart was about to stop. "Mr Clark …"

"Dr. Shepherd, good to see you. Since you caused the death of my wife how does it feel that I have the life of yours in my hands?"

In this moment all the other people noticed that something was wrong. Gary Clark grabbed Addison closer and looked at them. A girl was starting to scream. Gary Clark dragged Addison with him upstairs and then looked cold at Derek. "You better come with us if you want to see your wife alive!" Derek was shocked, he hurried up and followed them. Gary Clark stopped at the bridge and looked at Derek. "So Dr. Shepherd, I thought you were together with these blonde doctor, but obviously you're married and I have to admit it, your wife is really gorgeous."

"Mr Clark, I …" Addison was trying to get his attention.

"Shut up!" He told her.

Derek knew that this guy was serious. "Look Mr Clark, you don't want her. You want me, so let me go."  
>"Why should I let her go?"<p>

"Because …"  
>"She means something to you, doesn't she?"<p>

"She's …"  
>"Don't deny it!" Gary Clark screamed at him.<p>

"Of course she does." Derek gave Addison a look. He didn't want to provoke him, so it was the best to let him believe Addison was still his wife. "She is my wife, she means everything to me. Please, she has done nothing to you. Let her go!"

Gary Clark grinned at him. "Dr. Shepherd, this is revenge."  
>Derek looked at Addison. This couldn't happening. Not Addison. Not his Addison. He looked at her and saw clear for the first time in years. "Take me instead of her."<br>Gary Clark looked at him and saw his desperation. He was sure he wanted to hurt this man as much as he hurt him by letting his wife die. He just could end her life, but he looked at this man and he knew he loved her dearly. Addison looked at him. "Don't do that, I don't know what happened, but he's a good guy. Let him go and I will go with you." She looked at Derek. It could be the last time she saw him.

Gary Clark looked at Derek. "Seem like she made her own discussion. Look at her the last time Dr. Shepherd."

"Addie, this is MAD!" Derek screamed at her.

"You always were the better person than I." She smiled at him sad.

"Addison … I love you."

"I love you too, always had, always will. Say my patient I am sorry that I can't do her operation." Derek had tears in his eyes, when she said it. He looked pleading at Gary Clark. "She's a great person and she has nothing to do with that …"

"Of course she has. She has everything to do with that."

"But…" Derek wanted to tell him that they weren't married anymore, maybe it would stop him, but Addison stopped him. "Hun, go. Just go!" In this moment Gary Clark couldn't take it anymore, he looked at Addison and knew this woman couldn't pay for her husband's accident. He pushed her away and Derek grabbed her. "Addie." He kissed her temple. Addison couldn't say anything, in this moment a team entered SGH. Gary Clark glared at Derek. "This wasn't …" He got angry and shot. Derek was shocked, when he heard the gun Derek turned around and saw that Addison was shot near her heart. "Addison…" He sank down and looked at her. "I …" In this moment Gary Clark was caught and Addison brought to an or.

Derek could do nothing but wait. He paced up and down. Meredith approached him. "Hey."  
>Derek looked at her, he had completely forgotten her. "Hey."<br>"I heard what happened …"  
>"Yeah …"<br>"You … love her, right?"  
>Derek looked at her. "Meredith, I am sorry."<br>She looked at him sad. "When you started again talking to her I was sure of that. You love her, you have always loved her and you will always love her. You were much happier the last months."

"I am really sorry. I wanted us to work."  
>"Yes, I wanted that too." She kissed his cheek. "Make sure she's alright."<p>

Hours later Derek could finally go to Addison's room. She still was critically, but better. "Addison, please. I love you. I am in love with you. Please wake up. I will never let you go again. You will be save in my arms. I promise you. Wake up!"

Derek continued to talk to her, finally she moved her hand and opened her eyes slowly. Happy tears were rolling down Derek's cheeks. "You'll be save in my arms, I promise you Addison."

*** 2 weeks later ***

Derek entered Addison's patient room. "So, the Chief said you are ready to go?"  
>"I am."<br>"So…"  
>"I …"<br>"I was thinking. You never really liked Seattle and now there is this memory … I love you and I don't want to stay here if you go back to LA."  
>"Derek …"<br>"Last time you gave everything up for me. You proved me you wanted this, this time it's my turn. I would like to go to LA with you, if you wanted this."

Addison smiled at him. "Are you sure?"

"I never was so sure before."  
>Addison nodded. "Ok. Derek, I love you too."<br>Derek smiled. He leaned in and kissed her properly. "I am sorry for everything I put you through."  
>"It's ok."<p>

"It's not, but it will be, because I promise you, you'll be save in my arms forever."

* * *

><p>Pretty please review!<p> 


End file.
